Breathe I'll be there
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: "Les yeux clos, les mains enfouies dans le sable, elle écoutait l'océan, le mouvement des vagues s'échouant à ses pieds, les mouettes au loin. Elle se sentait apaisée par l'air marin, par le calme régnant, qu'elle en avait presque oublié pourquoi elle s'était réfugiée sur la plage." Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe, I'll be there. **

(Chapitre 1/3)

* * *

Les yeux clos, les mains enfouies dans le sable, elle écoutait l'océan, le mouvement des vagues s'échouant à ses pieds, les mouettes au loin. Elle se sentait apaisée par l'air marin, par le calme régnant, qu'elle en avait presque oublié pourquoi elle s'était réfugiée sur la plage. Tout avait commencé par une remarque, une simple phrase qui lui avait brisé le cœur, des mots qui avaient fait resurgir des émotions qu'elle tentait, en vain, d'enfouir depuis des mois.

Ils étaient venus dans les Hamptons pour passer la fin de l'été avec elle, Alexis, son mari Pete et leur enfants, Alexander, Jackson et Emeline, étaient d'un côté de la table, face à eux Elia, sa fille, et Brady, son mari, qui venaient de rentrer de lune de miel, ainsi que James, son fils, et sa fiancée Cassie. Elle fixait la chaise vide face à elle, personne n'avait pensé à la retirer, et elle ne pouvait même pas en vouloir aux membres de sa famille.

Les mots de Jackson auraient pu passer inaperçus parmi les différentes conversations qui animaient la soirée. Elle avait du mal à suivre ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ils faisaient tous comme si rien n'était différent, ils parlaient, riaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à les écouter. Pourtant, elle entendit Jackson poser son verre devant son assiette et rire bêtement.

« Tu en connais toi, des couples qui se tiennent la main après trente ans de mariage ? Eh ben non, parce que ça n'existe pas, c'est tout. »

Elle entendit sa propre fille dire à Jackson qu'il n'avait pas tort, et le jeune homme rire de nouveau à une blague de son frère aîné. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était transparente, qu'elle l'avait déjà rejoint. Pourtant elle était là, son regard croisa celui d'Emeline, et la jeune fille lui offrit un sourire auquel elle ne put pas répondre. C'était comme si tout le monde ignorait le fait que la chaise face à elle était vide, comme s'ils ignoraient qu'il était partit sept mois plus tôt. Elle se leva sans un mot, et seule Emeline releva la tête quand elle annonça qu'elle allait prendre l'air.

« Grand-mère ? »

Elle se tourna vers Emeline, qui venait de fêter son seizième anniversaire, et lui sourit. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient devant ses yeux bleus, son sourire n'était pas forcé alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de sa grand-mère et posait une couverture sur ses épaules.

« Tu vas attraper du mal grand-mère. » souffla t-elle « Et, tu sais, Jack est un imbécile, il fait jamais attention à ce qu'il dit. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Arrête, on sait toutes les deux que c'est pas le cas. Ils t'ignorent, et ils ignorent la mémoire de grand-père. »

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, et un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps. Elle pleurait pendant des heures, toutes les nuits, seule dans son lit, elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'il lui manquait, elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait fait une promesse qu'elle ne voulait pas tenir.

« Jamie dit que tu deviens folle. »

« Il a dit ça ? »

« Oui, il dit que tu fais comme si grand-père était encore là, que tu fais à manger pour deux, que tu lui parles... »

« Parfois, ça aide. »

« Je sais. » répondit Emeline « Je lui parle tous les jours. Il me manque. »

Elle sourit doucement et serra la main de sa petite fille alors que celle-ci énumérait tout ce qui lui manquait chez son grand-père. Sa voix, son rire, ses blagues, ses histoires, ses yeux pleins d'étoiles, les balades dans Central Park quand elle était petite, les soirées passées à jouer au Scrabble et au Monopoly.

« Sa main... » souffla Kate « Il ne voulait jamais lâcher ma main, il disait que s'il la lâchait, son monde allait s'effondrer, il disait qu'en tenant ma main il était plus fort... »

Après de longues minutes de silence, Emeline leva la tête et demanda à sa grand-mère ce qu'elle voulait faire. Kate ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de regarder la jeune fille, et immédiatement, Emeline l'enlaça. Elles étaient proches, elles l'avaient toujours été, mais elles avaient un lien spécial qui s'était crée sept mois plus tôt.

« Je t'aime Emy, tu le sais ? »

« Grand-mère... »

« Je vous aime tous, très fort, mais... »

Emeline se leva, se détachant de Kate à contre cœur et fit quelques pas en arrière, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, la gorge serrée, parce qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Sa grand-mère n'était plus la même femme, elle avait vieilli de plus de dix ans en seulement quelques mois, elle ne parlait quasiment plus, ses yeux ne brillaient plus, elle ne souriait plus.

« Tu veux partir. »

« Il m'attends. » répondit-elle « Il m'attends et je dois aller le rejoindre. »

Elle se leva difficilement, et prit le visage de sa petite fille entre ses main, la couverture par terre, à leurs pieds, là où tant de souvenirs s'étaient crées. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de marcher le long de l'océan, son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle pensait au derniers moments qu'elle avait passé avec son mari.

* * *

Je sais que j'ai des tas de choses à terminer, mais comme on dit, on ne commande pas l'inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breathe, I'll be there. **

(Chapitre 2/3)

* * *

Ils s'étaient installés dans les Hamptons trois ans plus tôt, elle avait prit sa retraite et ils avaient eu envie de s'éloigner de New York, de prendre du temps pour eux, ils passaient leurs journées côte à côte, main dans la main, à lire, ou bien sur la plage. Ils étaient âgés, mais toujours vaillants, Rick marchait en s'appuyant sur sa femme, refusant de se servir de sa canne.

C'était le début du mois de janvier, et ils étaient seuls depuis quelques jours, leurs enfants étaient venus passer Noël avec eux, sans se douter que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient leur père. Il était plus fatigué que d'habitude, plus maigre, mais il était heureux, il se sentait bien. Le médecin avait parlé d'une tumeur sur le foie, mais Rick avait refusé de faire des examens, il refusait de savoir ce qui le rongeait.

« Si c'est bénin, alors tout ira bien, sinon, je partirai en ayant vécu aussi longtemps que j'ai pu. »

Quelques jours après Halloween, le médecin lui avait dit qu'il allait de plus en plus mal, et qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre. Deux mois, trois tout au plus, mais rien d'extraordinaire, il allait mourir. Il était prêt à mourir, prêt à fermer les yeux pour ne plus se réveiller, mais il ne voulait pas quitter sa femme. Il n'était pas inquiet, il savait que la plupart de ses proches allaient s'en remettre. Il savait que Kate refuserait de le laisser partir, elle s'était battue pour qu'il prenne des médicaments, elle s'était battue pour qu'il le dise à leur famille.

Il voulait tenir jusqu'à Noël, et il avait réussi, il n'avait pas eu grand chose à faire, il était de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus malade, mais il n'y faisait pas attention, il respirait, alors il pouvait profiter de chaque instant. Sa femme était avec lui à chaque instant, il ne pouvait rien demander de plus.

« Katie. »

Elle posa le torchon près de l'évier et se tourna vers lui, ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, ses mains tremblantes, les yeux rouges. Elle pleurait tous les jours, elle pleurait dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Deux mois plus tôt, le médecin lui avait dit qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux mois à vivre, pourtant il était encore là, debout devant elle.

« Tu as pris tes médicaments ? »

« Oui. Kate...Katie...Il faut...J'ai quelque chose à te dire ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais Rick ? »

Elle rit doucement, mais une larme coula le long de sa joue, et le cœur de l'écrivain se serra un peu plus. Il s'appuya contre le bar et s'avança vers elle, il prit sa main, et l'entraîna vers la véranda, ils passèrent devant le calendrier électronique qui affichait la date du six janvier, et une photographie d'Emeline bébé, dans les bras de Kate, avec Rick derrière elles. Ils s'assirent dans le sofa qui faisait face à l'océan.

Il resta silencieux un moment alors que sa femme essuyait ses larmes, il avait la gorge serrée, il savait que la fin était proche, il le sentait, et il était persuadée que Kate aussi le savait. Il se doutait qu'elle avait un plan, qu'elle avait prévu de partir avec lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te tues. » souffla t-il « Je voudrais...pouvoir être égoïste et t'emmener avec moi. Je voudrais tellement. Mais Elia a besoin de toi, elle va se marier, et je ne serais pas là pour l'accompagner à l'autel. »

« Rick... »

« Katie, s'il te plaît, ne viens pas avec moi. »

« Je... »

« Promets moi que tu attendras. »

« Promis. »

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, elle sentit son mari se débattre, il respirait difficilement, ses yeux étaient noircis par la peur, ses lèvres étaient bleues, et ses poings serrés alors qu'il tentait de rester calme. Elle sortit rapidement du lit et alla chercher la bouteille d'oxygène posée un peu plus loin, elle posa le masque sur le visage de Rick avant d'appeler le médecin.

« Ka...te...Je...t'ai...me... » balbutia t-il en repoussant le masque

« Richard Castle, ne meurt pas cette nuit. Pas maintenant. »

« Dé...Dé...so...lé... »

Stephen Marx, médecin de famille depuis plus de vingt ans arriva moins de dix minutes plus tard, et trouva le couple dans la chambre, se disputant. Rick s'excusait et disait à Kate qu'il l'aimait alors qu'elle lui disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Elle était blottie contre lui, en larmes. Il venait trois fois par jour depuis qu'il avait annoncé à Rick qu'il était malade, et lors de sa visite la veille au soir, il avait fait une petite note sur son carnet, et avait dit à Kate que c'était une question d'heures.

Il était allongé depuis six jours, sa respiration se dégradait d'heures en heures, seul la morphine lui faisait du bien. Marx lui en injecta une dose, et Rick s'endormit, il était redevenu calme, puis il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea dans la salle à manger. Quelques jours plus tôt, Kate lui avait dit que quand l'heure serait venue, il allait devoir appeler Alexis, Elia et James. Il ne changea pas son discours une seule fois, il lu simplement la feuille de papier qu'il tenait.

« Bonsoir, je suis désolé de vous déranger, c'est Stephen Marx, le médecin de votre père. Il faut que vous veniez, il est très malade, et je ne pense pas qu'il sera encore parmi nous demain. »

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, après avoir eu sa dose de morphine, Rick avait demandé à descendre dans la véranda, il s'était allongé sur le sofa, sa tête sur les genoux de Kate, et en silence, ils avaient regarder la tempête qui s'abattait à l'extérieur. Ils pleuraient tous les deux, en même temps que les gouttes d'eau tombaient, main dans la main, ils jurèrent de s'aimer pour toujours.

Elle avait posée sa tête sur son oreiller, une main sur son torse, elle le regardait respirer à travers le masque transparent, elle avait vu cet homme dormir des milliers de fois, mais pour la première fois depuis des années, elle le regardait vraiment, chaque ride, chaque marque sur son visage, elle s'endormit contre lui, et ne se réveilla que trois heures plus tard, quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une masse de cheveux blonds firent leur apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Emeline ? » murmura t-elle « Emy tu ne devrais pas être là... »

Mais l'adolescente ouvrit la porte plus grand et avança avant de refermer la porte. La lampe de chevet du côté de Rick était allumée, et alors qu'elle avançait, elle pu voir le visage de sa grand-mère bouffi par les larmes.

« Je veux juste lui dire au revoir. »

Elle s'assit au niveau des genoux de son grand-père, et Kate se releva un peu, sans bouger ses mains du corps de son mari. Les voix d'Alexis et James faisaient écho depuis l'étage inférieur, un mélange de colère et de désepoir.

« Pourquoi vous avez rien dit ? »

« Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit autour de lui, il voulait juste vous protéger... »

Il y eut d'autres cris, puis un bruit sourd, et le son de pas dans les escaliers suivis d'autres cris. Alexis disait que c'était son père, qu'elle était médecin, elle tapait des poings et des pieds contre les murs. Kate entendit Marx dire à Alexis que son père avait gardé le silence par amour et qu'il voulait mourir seul pour que personne ne souffre. Le silence régnait de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, et elle se rallongea contre Rick qui venait de se réveiller. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, il avait retiré son masque et posé ses lèvres contre celle de sa femme.

Pour eux, ils étaient seuls, ils ne firent pas attention à Emeline, son téléphone en main qui prit plusieurs clichés avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil au coin de la pièce. Elle écouta les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Rick, il n'était pas cohérent, il disait des choses que seule Kate comprenait.

La lumière du jour venait de traverser les rideaux quand elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, elle était seule dans la chambre avec son mari, elle vit la neige qui tombait, les yeux de Rick eux aussi rivés vers la fenêtre. Il respirait très lentement, la bouche entre-ouverte, elle crut instant que c'était terminé, mais il se tourna doucement, et elle vit dans ses yeux l'amour et le soulagement.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Marx apparu, il prit un boîtier posé sur la table de chevet et fronça les sourcils avant de débrancher les fils. Il murmura que c'était presque fini avant de repartir, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Quelques instants plus tard, James entra dans la chambre, suivit par ses sœurs.

« No... »

« Rick, tais-toi. » murmura Kate « S'il te plait...Laisse-les... »

« Non. » continua t-il en serrant sa main autour du poignet de Kate

« Papa. »

Alexis fit un pas en avant, et Rick ferma les yeux, empêchant les larmes de couler. Il partait. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Plus personne ne bougea pendant de longues secondes, Rick continua de balbutier dans l'oreille de Kate alors que leurs trois enfants se tenaient au pied du lit. James embrassa le front de son père, Elia l'imita, suivie d'Alexis, et ils sortirent comme le demandèrent Marx. Puis, il ferma la porte derrière eux, et monta la couverture sur les épaules de Kate.

« Heure du décès, huit heures trente-sept. »

Elle ne quitta pas sa chambre aussitôt, blottie contre le corps sans vie de son mari, elle tentait d'arrêter de pleurer, elle savait que ses enfants étaient en bas, sûrement autour de la cheminée, à attendre qu'elle descende, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser. Les derniers mots de Rick résonnaient dans sa tête.

« Tu as promis de rester aussi longtemps que possible. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Breathe, I'll be there. **

(Chapitre 3/3)

* * *

Elle avait tenu sept mois sans lui, elle avait tenu sept longs mois et d'aucune façon elle ne voulait attendre un jour de plus, elle s'était battu chaque jour contre elle-même, elle pour rester une journée de plus, et puis elle avait décidé d'abandonner. Les mots de son petit-fils n'étaient qu'une excuse. Elle avait prévu de partir depuis longtemps.

Elle était à une centaine de mètres de la maison, elle voyait Emeline sur les marches du porche qui la regardait. Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, le ciel s'assombrissait, elle tremblait, avançant pas après pas dans cet océan de larmes. Elle regarda machinalement sa montre, il était huit heures trente-cinq. Elle continuait d'avancer, ses pieds glissaient sur les rochers, elle n'essayait même pas de rester debout. Il y eut une vague, suivie d'une autre, et d'encore une autre. Kate tomba en arrière, la tête sur un rocher moins de deux minutes plus tard.

L'océan l'emporta.

* * *

Elle resta assise sur les marches pendant un moment, elle vit sa grand-mère s'effondrer à cause des vagues, et elle se mit à pleurer, espérant qu'elle allait se relever. Mais elle ne vit rien. Elle se sentit plus légère, sachant que cette femme qu'elle aimait et admirait tant, était enfin libre.

Les rires venant du salon faisaient échos jusqu'à ses oreilles, et elle eut envie de vomir, les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle avait été la meilleure amie de sa grand-mère ces sept derniers mois, elle avait été dans la confidence depuis la nuit de la mort de son grand-père, elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit, les promesses, les mots d'amour, les regrets. Elle sortit son téléphone, et alla chercher dans l'historique de ses photos l'image qu'elle voulait.

La photographie avait été prise le jour de l'enterrement de son grand-père, Kate était assise dans son fauteuil dans le salon, sa main posée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Rick. Il y avait plusieurs personnes debout dans la pièce, tous vêtus de noir, leurs visages décomposés, les yeux rouges. Ce jour-là, Kate n'avait pas pleuré, elle tenait une photographie dans une main, une de celles qui avait été prise lors de leur mariage, des décennies auparavant, et une lettre dans l'autre. Elle souriait, ses yeux brillaient. Son bonheur incompréhensible pour les membres de sa famille. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était écrit, elle avait mit sa robe bleue à petites fleurs, la favorite de Rick, elle avait laissé ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules, elle s'était maquillée, elle avait mit des talons hauts, et elle lui avait dit au revoir.

_Katie, mon amour, _

_Ce n'est pas une lettre d'adieu, parce que jamais je ne te dirais adieu. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, bientôt, tu viendras me rejoindre. Mais pas maintenant. Je me souviens de ces jours où tu m'accompagnais à l'aéroport, et je partais pour un moment promouvoir un livre, c'est la même chose Katie. Je te le promets, c'est la même chose. _

_Mets ta robe bleue, celle que j'adore, et n'attache pas tes cheveux, s'il te plaît, fais-toi belle, comme tu le faisais quand on se disait au revoir pour plusieurs jours. Fais-toi belle parce que je te regarde mon amour. Ne pleure pas, pas quand tu me diras au revoir, tu ne l'as jamais fais, tu n'as jamais pleuré, même quand tu étais enceinte de Jamie et que je suis parti en Europe pour deux mois, tu disais que les hormones te contrôlait, que tu allais pleurer, mais tu ne l'as pas fais. _

_Surtout, reste jusqu'à ce qu'Elia se marie, c'est la seule chose que je te demande, reste jusqu'en juillet. Je sais que c'est long, je sais que ce sera difficile, mais je sais que tu peux le faire. Je te fais confiance. Je prépare ton arrivée, promis, je mettrais des fleurs sur notre nuage, et le café sera prêt. On pourra veiller sur nos enfants comme nous l'avons toujours fais. Ensemble. Toujours._

_Je t'aime Kate, je te retrouve bientôt._

_Always yours, Rick. _

Emeline avait lu la lettre plusieurs fois le jour de la mort de Rick, une première fois parce que Kate lui avait demandé de le faire, elles étaient assise dans le canapé alors que les pompes funèbres emportaient le corps, et Kate avait les yeux trop pleins de larmes pour continuer de lire. Elle avait lu et relu pour que les mots soient gravés dans sa mémoire. Elle entendait la voix de son grand-père dans sa tête, sérieux et tendre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Emy, tout vas bien ? »

Elle rangea rapidement son téléphone, et se tourna vers Jamie qui allumait une cigarette. Il ne souriait pas, mais la regardait avec des yeux rieurs. Il ressemblait à son père, il avait les mêmes yeux, le même sourire, et le même caractère. Emeline se rappela d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa grand-mère quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait décidé de venir passer l'été dans les Hamptons contre l'avis de sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Kate seule, au cours des derniers mois, au milieu de la nuit, elles s'étaient souvent téléphonées, Emeline faisait des cauchemars, et Kate ne pouvait plus dormir seule. Elles se tenaient compagnie, le silence régnant le plus souvent.

Kate lui avait dit à quel point c'était difficile pour elle de regarder James, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne répondait plus à ses appels parce qu'il avait la même voix que Rick, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux à cause des yeux bleus perçants.

« Emeline ? » souffla Jamie « T'es sûre que ça va ? »

« Grand-mère...Elle est partie... »

« Elle est sûrement montée se coucher. »

« Non. »

Elle rit doucement devant la crédulité de son oncle, et se tourna vers l'océan. Elle attendit plusieurs secondes avant d'entendre la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir et la voix de James crier aux autres de sortir avant de se précipiter vers l'eau. Elia passa la porte et descendit les escaliers précipitamment, suivie d'Alexis, et des autres. Elle resta assise alors qu'ils tiraient le corps de l'océan, en criant, hurlant, pleurant.

* * *

Jamais elle n'avait reçu de claque, jamais sa mère ne l'avait frappée, jamais sa mère n'avait été en colère à ce point, jamais ses frères ne l'avait regardé avec tant d'incompréhension. Elle resta impassible, assise en tailleur à même le sol, elle était tombée à cause de la force du choc, et n'avait pas envie de se relever. Ils n'avaient pas envie de comprendre, ils ne lui demandaient pas pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit, ils se contentaient de crier sur elle.

« Maintenant ça suffit ! »

Elle ne savait pas d'où venait ses mots, elle ne comprenait pas qui les avait prononcés, mais quand toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, elle réalisa que c'était elle qui avait crié. Elle se leva difficilement, sa tête tournait légèrement. Elle vit que sa mère s'apprêtait à répliquer alors elle prit un verre et le lança contre un mur de toutes ses forces.

« Elle voulait mourir ! Elle n'avait que ça en tête ! Mourir ! »

« Tais-toi Emeline. »

Alexis s'assit sur le canapé auprès de son mari, et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Ils avaient emmenés le corps de Kate quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre une respiration, pas en sachant que c'était sa fille la responsable.

« Non. » siffla la jeune fille « Tu sais ce que grand-père lui a dit la nuit où il est mort ? Non ? Moi je le sais, parce que j'étais avec eux. Il lui a dit de tenir sa promesse et d'attendre le mariage d'Elia. Il lui a dit qu'il allait l'attendre, et que quelques mois n'étaient rien comparés à tout ce qu'ils avaient subis. Elle voulait le rejoindre, elle m'a dit qu'il l'attendait ! »

« Arrête tes bêtises ! » coupa James « Tu crois que tu sais tout, mais tu ne sais rien, tu n'avais aucun droit de la laisser partir ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! »

« Elle voulait juste que tout se termine. » murmura Elia « Elle...Maman m'a dit qu'elle voulait que tout se termine. Le jour de mon mariage, quand...Mon Dieu...Elle me l'a dit...Et je n'ai rien fais... »

Elle profita du silence pour aller dans le bureau de son grand-père, quand elle revint dans le salon, ils étaient tous assit, calmés, réalisant leurs erreurs. Le premier a lever les yeux fut son père, il lui offrit un sourire d'excuse auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle posa le livre sur le table basse, et un paquet d'enveloppes juste à côté.

Le livre cachait une clé USB qu'elle brancha a la télévision, elle prit une longue inspiration avant d'appuyer sur le bouton marche. Le visage de Kate fit son apparition au milieu de l'écran, et le rire de Rick fit écho dans la pièce alors qu'il rejoignait sa femme. Ils étaient assit dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, les décorations de Noël toujours autour d'eux. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, sa main posée sur la cuisse de son mari qui fixait la caméra.

_« Alexis, Elia, James... » commença t-il « Les enfants, si vous voyez ceci, c'est que nous sommes tous les deux partis. Nous sommes le 18 janvier, et le docteur Marx dit que je vais de plus en plus mal. Ce qui n'est pas forcément faux, mais je ne m'en rends pas compte, je suis bien ici. »_

_« Rick. »_

_« Oui, je m'égare. Je tiens à vous dire à quel point je suis désolé de vous faire subir ça, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour être heureux dans cette épreuve. Je sais à quel point vous m'aimez, je sais à quel point vous auriez voulu que je me batte. Mais il n'en était pas question. Je vous aime les enfants. »_

L'écran devint noir quelques instants plus tard, James ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Kate était de nouveau sur l'écran de télévision, cette fois seule. Emeline sourit en se souvenant de cette journée. Sa grand-mère lui avait demandé d'installer la caméra, et avait préparé un discours sur une feuille de papier, elle l'avait longuement fixé avant de regarder la caméra.

_« Je ne peux pas rester loin de lui plus longtemps. Je vous aime tous, mais ici c'est impossible. Je n'ai jamais imaginé une seconde sans lui, même quand il était en train de mourir contre moi, j'ai toujours espéré un miracle, toujours espéré qu'il me dise qu'il me faisait une blague, que tout allait bien. Je ne suis pas désolée, vous êtes tous grands, vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Je veux juste que vous sachiez à quel point il aurait voulu vivre plus longtemps, a quel point il aurait voulu que je me batte pour vous. Mais je ne peux plus. Je n'ai jamais pu. Emeline, ma chérie, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, je ne sais pas comment te dire a quel point je suis reconnaissante. Fais comme je t'ai dis, tout se passera bien. Je vous aime les enfants. »_

_« Je t'aime grand-mère. »_

_« Éteins cette caméra avant que je pleure. » rit Kate _

L'écran était noir alors qu'Emeline tendait les enveloppes aux membres de sa famille, et gardait la dernière pour elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était à l'intérieur, et fut la dernière à ouvrir la sienne. Les autres découvrirent la photo qu'elle avait prise la nuit de la mort de son grand-père avec un mot au dos, _Un jour peut-être, vous comprendrez ce qu'Emeline a comprit. Un jour, vous verrez ce qu'elle a toujours su voir en nous. _

Sa photo était différente, elle avait été prise le jour de Noël, elle était assise entre ses grands parents, son cadeau, un chiot sur les genoux. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son grand-père au dos. _Castle, quel nom stupide pour un chien intelligent, je plaisante Emy, je te remercie pour ce merveilleux Noël, ton cadeau restera pour toujours dans mon cœur. Prends soin de ce petit Castle, il te rendra fière. _Juste en dessous, sa grand-mère avait écrit quelque chose, ses yeux étaient trop pleins de larmes pour qu'elle ne réussisse à lire.

_So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light._

* * *

_Les vibrations sur sa table de chevet, et la lumière de son téléphone la réveillèrent a deux heures du matin. Elle décrocha immédiatement en voyant qui téléphonait, et elle entendit une respiration saccadée, des gémissements._

_« Emeline ? Ma chérie, tout vas bien ? »_

_« Il...Il...Il est partit... »_

_« Oui. Mais il est encore là, il veille sur nous, ne t'inquiètes pas. »_

_« Je...J'ai fais un cauchemar, il était là, et je pouvais pas lui dire au revoir, il y avait tout ces gens qui sautaient sur lui, et moi, je pouvais même pas l'embrasser et lui dire que je l'aime. »_

_Il y eut de longues minutes de silence avant que Kate se mette à parler, a raconter une histoire à sa petite fille comme elle le faisait autre fois. Emeline rit presque, mais les larmes coulaient encore et encore. Des longues minutes de silence passèrent de nouveau, et Kate entendit des notes de musiques au loin._

_« Grand-mère ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Tu sais, la chanson dont tu m'as parlé l'autre nuit, 'Ghost that we knew' ? »_

_« Oh, oui, la vieille chanson. »_

_« Je ne peux pas arrêter de l'écouter. » confia Emeline « C'est comme ci c'était réel, comme si j'étais dans cette chanson, comme si on y était, et qu'on se bat pour trouver la lumière, pour aller de l'avant. »_

_« Emy, chérie, tu sais que je ne vais pas rester. »_

_« Je sais. Mais tu vas rester jusqu'au mariage d'Elia, et c'est dans quatre mois alors, on a le temps. »_

_« On a le temps. » répéta Kate _

* * *

__'Ghost that we knew' - Mumfords and Sons

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, à bientôt pour d'autres aventures.

Pauline._  
_


End file.
